


You Saved Me

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Absent Parents, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 03:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20808056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: For years, Hermione has kept it a secret that her parents could care less about her — too busy with their careers to give her a second glance. When a Death Eater shows up one day, she can’t help but trust the man who seems to care for her despite everything.





	You Saved Me

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DarknessReigns](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DarknessReigns) collection. 

> I have de-aged Antonin a bit to mid- late 20’s, not having been old enough to be a DE in the first war. Hermione also might seem a bit OOC for some in this story, I imagine her being this way if she didn’t have loving and caring parents. ALSO, I have used this piece as a bit of an experiment, writing in a different tense for the first time — all mistakes are my own. Big thanks to MrsRen for being my alpha and cheerleader. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Hermione’s home life is less than ideal. (Writer’s choice if parents are just absentee or truly abusive.) For years she’s kept anyone from finding out. Until one of the Death Eaters sent to spy on her discovers her secret. Now, he’s decided to save her from it. Writer’s choice on which Death Eater and why he wants to save her.

**Summer 1996**

The sun is shining on her bare alabaster skin, reflecting off her sunglasses that are perched on her nose. Muggles always were a bit more promiscuous in their clothing choices, and this is no exception as she donned a white-coloured bikini. She’s laying back on a brown lounge chair, one leg flat against the fabric and one knee propped up, holding a book. He watches as she pulls a scrunchie off of her wrist and throws her riotous curls into a bun on top of her head, placing her wand through the curls. A few tendrils escape immediately in front of her ears, framing her face. He steps back behind a nearby bush despite being underneath a Disillusionment Charm as she looks around curiously as if sensing he is there. 

He’s not surprised to see her a bit on edge, especially after what happened in the Department of Mysteries several weeks prior. That is why he is here. She survived his curse, one that should have left her dead and in the arms of her reckless friends. Yet, she lives. 

When she turns back around and refocuses on the book in front of her, he comes out again and cancels the Disillusionment Charm. He walks through the gate to the outside of the fence and takes a deep breath. He makes up his mind to break strict orders to not be seen and with a turn, he Apparates into the backyard, a large crack sounding through the air. Not surprisingly, she throws her book to the side and scrambles to her feet, her wand in hand. 

“You,” she says with conviction, though he can hear the slight tremble in her voice. It’s fear. She is afraid of him, and he can’t blame her. 

“Hermione, I’m not here to hurt you,” he says. To show he means no harm, he bends down and places his wand on the ground. He lifts his arms in the air as if he is being arrested. “See? Now I am unarmed.” 

She nods but doesn’t lower her wand. “Why are you here?” 

“The Dark Lord sent me, as a spy but—” 

“You’re spying on me?” Her voice rising in an accusing tone. 

“I am, but that isn’t all. I am curious about you, Hermione Granger. No one has ever survived my curse before. What makes you different...special?” 

Finally, she drops her wand to the side and sighs loudly. “I am no different, I am lucky I know how to cast a silencing charm.” 

She turns her back on him and places her wand back through her bun. She picks her book up off of the ground and dusts it off with her hand. Climbing back into the chair she just vacated, she threw her sunglasses back on her face as if nothing had happened moments before. 

“Are you just going to stand there?” she asks after several moments. 

He walks over to her. “I am just surprised that you haven’t attacked me.” 

“I would just be in trouble for using underage magic,” she says, flipping a page of her book. “Why would I do that when you’re not armed, and your wand is still clearly sitting on the ground over there?” 

“Touche.” 

Just as quickly as she opened the book, she shut it. She sits up in the lounge chair and crosses her legs. She reaches for a glass with a straw on a nearby table and takes a sip before replacing it back on the ring of water it left behind. 

“Sit,” she says, gesturing to the empty lounge chair next to her. 

He sits and shrugs off his denim jacket, his cooling charm wearing off and his wand out of reach to cast it again. 

They sit in silence for several minutes, Hermione looking off into the sky and Antonin with his eyes shut, enjoying the sun on his tired face. If he tried, he could fall asleep here and get the rest he so desperately needs. 

“You asked me why I am here.” 

“Yes,” she says simply. 

He opens his eyes and turns his head to face her. “I will tell you if you are honest with me as well.” 

She looks at him for a moment before responding. “Fine.” 

“Why are you always here alone?” 

Hermione looks down at her hands and fidgets a bit in her chair. “My parents aren’t home much. They prefer to engross themselves at work, leaving me on my own.” 

“Isn’t it lonely?” 

She shrugs. “It’s been like this for as long as I was old enough to stay home on my own. And even before that, I had a nanny. I was the child they never wanted — an accident.” 

Antonin swears he hears a sniffle, but her eyes are hiding behind her sunglasses. He changes the subject, not wanting the little witch to dwell on her uncaring and unloving parents any further. 

“I am fascinated by you like I said before,” he begins, catching her attention. “I can’t keep my mind off of you. You survived a curse that has burned grown men from the inside out.” 

“It tried to,” she murmurs. Antonin notices she clasps her hands on her abdomen as if protecting it from more harm. 

“You’re beautiful,” Antonin reassures her. He sits up on his lounge chair and places his feet on the ground as he turns to her. He tentatively reaches out and moves her hands out of the way. “This is just a testament to how powerful you are.” 

He pulls his gaze away from the purple scar and finds that she has placed her sunglasses on her head and is looking down at him. 

“Thank you,” she whispers. 

He nods his head and returns his gaze to her abdomen. He quickly glances back up at her. “Can I?” He holds out his hands toward her stomach. 

She nods quickly, and she lays back down on the lounge, closing her eyes. Antonin moves from the lounge chair to his knees on the cement at her side. When his fingertips graze the beginning of the scar above her right hip, she groans. He pulls his hands away immediately. 

“I’m fine,” she murmurs. “I think it recognizes your magic, and it’s still a bit sensitive. Just be gentle.” 

He gently brings his fingertips back to the scar and traces it across her abdomen up to her shoulder where it finally stops. She let out little pants as his fingers caress the sensitive skin, still risen a bit above the rest as a new scar always does. “So beautiful,” he murmurs again, amazed at this body, this woman, that took his curse and survived to tell the tale. When he brings his eyes away from her, she’s looking at him, her brown eyes shining. 

Before he can question her, she moves forward and presses her lips to his. He groans as her lips move frantically against his, tasting and teasing as his hands roam freely across her torso. She brings her arms around his neck and moans into his mouth as he puts a bit of pressure on the scar. 

Out of breath, Antonin pulls away. “We shouldn’t have done that,” he says immediately regretting the kiss. He rests his head on her shoulder, not wanting to pull away quite yet despite the inappropriateness. “You’re underage and I—” 

“Stop, I initiated the kiss.” 

He lifts his head from her shoulder and looks her in the eye. “But why?” 

Hermione places a hand on his cheek. “You have shown me nothing but kindness.” She looks down at his hands placed on her scar. “Well, I mean today. I don’t get a lot of love. Not at home anyway.” She shrugs. 

He sighs. “You’re still underage, and well, it’s frowned upon.” 

“I’ll be seventeen in a month,” she admits, biting her lip. Antonin couldn’t help but be a little excited at her admission. He wasn’t that much older than her, but it would make him feel more comfortable if she was of age before things go further. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“I might be silly to say this, but surprisingly yes, I do.” 

He stands and holds out his hand. “Time to save you,  _ malen’kiy golub’. _ ” 

* * *

**December 1996 **

“Hermione, I don’t think this is a good idea. I’ve hurt you before, I’ve hurt them. What makes you think that they’ll accept me into their precious little Order?” 

Hermione huffs at him. “You’re with  _ me _ . It might cause a ruckus at first, but they aren’t going to turn down an able soldier, especially a spy.” 

“You aren’t even in the Order,” Antonin points out to her. “How do you know?” 

She shakes her head at him as they continue walking through the cold, trudging through the snow that had built up on the sidewalk. It was falling in droves, and they were the only two people crazy enough to be out in it. 

“We’re here,” Hermione says, stopping in front of a row of houses. He raises an eyebrow at her as they stand in between numbers 11 and 13, twelve nowhere to be seen. “Here.” She shoves a piece of paper into his hands. 

“Number 12 Grimmauld Place is the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.” Once he reads it over several times, Hermione instructs him to light it on fire, and he does. 

When he looks up, Number 12 is pushing its way in between Numbers 11 and 13. The muggles next door didn’t seem to notice the movement at all. He watches as Hermione walks up to the door and stops on the top step. 

“Come on,” she says, waving him forward. “I’m right here. I’ll save you if needed.” 

Antonin nods his head and follows her up and into enemy territory. He might need some saving, especially walking into a house he knew was full of headstrong Gryffindors. With a deep breath and Hermione at his side, he walks with his head up and eyes clear, ready for the roar of the lions. 

* * *

**June 1997**

Antonin curses as he runs through the halls of Hogwarts, his fellow Death Eaters in front of him. He knew something was happening tonight, Hermione knew it too if her letter from a few days before was anything to go by. 

He follows Bellatrix and the others diligently down halls, and up and down stairs, finally coming upon the Astronomy tower. Knowing very little of the plan for the evening, he is surprised to see Draco Malfoy pointing his wand in Dumbledore’s direction. He masks his true feelings after a look from the headmaster and hovers near the entrance to the tower. 

Antonin barely pays attention as he is more concerned for Hermione. Greyback is with them and knew he would love to tear some kids apart. She was a Gryffindor and knowing her, she’d be out tonight on patrols, despite the warning of incoming danger. 

He snaps back to reality as Snape appears and casts the killing curse at Dumbledore. Then he turns and runs, still at the back of the pack, going unnoticed by the others. Reaching the bottom of the Astronomy Tower, the rocks they had collapsed moments earlier were removed, and several members of the Order are fighting. 

Discreetly, he sends a few curses toward his fellow Death Eaters, disarming them, or just sending a curse their way to make them stumble, giving the Order the upper hand. 

When he turns the opposite direction, a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him into a nearby alcove. 

“Antonin,” Hermione breathes, burrowing her face into his shirt. 

“Hermione, you’re okay. I was so worried.” 

“Where’s Harry?” She asks, lifting her head from his chest.

“What do you mean?” 

“He was with Dumbledore tonight, have you seen him?” 

Antonin shakes his head. “Dumbledore is dead. I haven’t seen Harry.” 

Hermione’s bottom lip trembles at the news, and she takes a deep breath. “Okay.” 

He pulls her close and holds her as havoc is wrecked outside. Eventually, the sound dies down, the fight moving down the halls. 

“I have to go.” He presses a kiss against her forehead.

“I’ll kill you!” they hear a voice yell. “Snape, how could you?” 

“That’s Harry. He’s going to hurt himself.” She shakes her head.

“I must go, love. Be safe.” 

Antonin kisses her lightly on the lips, before throwing back the curtain of the alcove and running down the hallway and out of sight. He didn’t, couldn’t look back — he knew there’d be only worry in her eyes. 

* * *

**May 1998 - Battle of Hogwarts **

“Antonin, I am so glad you’re okay,” Hermione says, flinging herself into his arms. “I thought we might not make it.” 

He smiles and buries his face in her hair as she squeezes him tightly around his waist. Being a double agent hadn’t been easy, defying the Dark Lord and sending information to the Order of the Phoenix. 

When Hermione pulls away from the hug, her lips find his in a frantic kiss. She grabs onto the lapels of his jacket, pulling him closer and down to her height. He is sure that if they weren’t in the middle of the Great Hall, she would jump him right there. She pulls away and grins up at him — she made it,  _ they  _ made it. 

“You saved me.” 

“No, it was you who saved me,  _ moya lyubov’. _ ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Translations:   
malen’kiy golub’ = little dove   
moya lyubov’ = my love


End file.
